Dear Remus
by KyokoHonda49
Summary: Charlotte always seemed to live in the world of her books and now she finds herself on the next train to Hogwarts. With all the knowledge of the future, will Charlotte save the characters she has grown to love? Yea, most likely. Or at least she will try. Eventual Remus/Oc
1. Prologue

_August 31, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am very average you know that? I was just thinking about it earlier today before I left my friend Kate's house (the one who "gets around"). She was talking about all of the awesome things she is going to do when she leaves for New York. And I was thinking about how she just seems perfect you know? Always has clear skin and perfectly styled hair. I get zits here and there every once in a while and a ponytail is good enough for me. I'm average._

_Nothing ever happens to me, it always happens to someone else. I've never been to a different country and I've never been in a car accident. I've never been there to see a fight at school. I always hear about it but I never see it (not that I really care). But you see my point right? My parents are still together and they love me. I wasn't ignored as a child or abused. Nothing bad or extraordinary has happened to me. _

_Kate says it's because I read too much. I don't go out into the world and explore it. I would but there isn't really a lot to explore in little ol' Carleton. No gas money, no car. It's kinda hard to go anywhere when you have no transportation. I don't really mind. I like being average. I don't like getting into trouble because I don't like disappointing my parents._

_I can draw but that doesn't mean I am a master at it. It's a hobby I hold for when I am bord (and that happens a lot). That and I suck at anything sporty. The worst is basketball. I blame my shortness but it's prolly just cuz I can't throw to save my life. haha _

_I just finished the last Harry Potter book. I cried so much. Kate made fun of me because I am too emotionally attached to a book. I've been reading this series since I was in 2nd grade. I feel like I grew up with this story. I felt what the characters felt. I laughed at the good parts, cried at the sad parts, and got totally pissed at Umbridge. I hate that so many people died. (In my heart Fred lives on!) I know that they are fictional and all but it still affects me. In some weird way. I wish I could change things but that's kinda impossible right? I guess it doesn't matter. It's not real anyways. _

_I think I'm done writing for today. That and the benches in Ash park really hurt my ass. Hopefully something will happen to me so I have interesting to write about. Till next time._

_Love,_

_ Charlotte Meyer_

* * *

**So this is my first fanfiction thingy so please be nice. This is just the prologue and the real chapters should be coming soon. I plan for this to be a marauder's time travel story and a Remus/oc pairing with other cannons like Lily and James.**

**And some information about Charlotte; She lives in Carleton Michigan (it's an actual place) and is going to Airport High School. She would be going into her last year in high school so that would make her around 17 years old. She lives in a middle class family and has one sister named Carly. She is outgoing and speaks her mind(comes from her mother). She loves to read but when it comes to school she is a bit lazy. Meaning she doesn't do her homework but she passes all of her tests with A's. She wants to travel but doesn't have the money. Her favorite characters in the Harry Potter series are Fred and George. Just a little bit of useless information to give you a feel for the character.**

**And also: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. Only Charlotte and her family. I own their souls. The rest goes to good ol J.K. Rowling **


	2. She's Leaving Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that associates with Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: She's Leaving Home

Pushing her diary back into her backpack, Charlotte stood up from her bench in Ash Park. It is her bench due to the fact that her name was carved into the back of it. Right next the the note "Stacy Kaddins is a whore!"

"Well that's new," she muttered to herself gazing at the carved note before walking home. It was almost time to go back to school. With the summer coming to a close, kids were outside playing baseball in the street and teens were getting their "alone time" in before curfews were pushed back for school. Parents seemed to be counting down the minutes.

As she got closer to her house she noticed that the 'for sale' sign nextdoor was no longer there and the Garrett house was now empty. 'Thank God.' Charlotte thought about early in the spring when the Garrett's kid Matthew put gum in her hair on the bus coming home from school. She had to cut her hair because the gum wouldn't come out. Charlotte was still bitter towards Matthew even though her hair had grown since then. Her crush at the time liked long hair and expressed his disappointment when she got her hair cut.

"Mom, I'm home!" Charlotte yelled, kicking off her shoes after shutting the door. She walked over and plopped onto the computer chair and logged into facebook.

"Before you go on the computer, go downstairs and get a veggie for dinner," her mom called from the kitchen. Charlotte survayed the room and saw her younger sister Carly watching T.V.

"Mooooommmmm," she groaned. "Why cant Carly do it?"

"I didn't ask Carly to do it. I asked you. Now go!" Carly looked up from the T.V. and gazed at Charlotte. She smirked at her and stuck out her tongue. 'Brat,' Charlotte thought to herself.

She thrusted herself from the computer desk and trudged downstairs. Charlotte skimmed the variety of canned vegtables on the shelf, looking for something that would be good with barbequed pork. 'Corn...Carly hates corn,' she grinned evily and skipped up the stairs. She placed the can on the counter next to the stove and tried to walk back to the computer.

"Put it in the pot and turn it on," her mom interupted her sweet and blissful reunion with the computer. Charlotte looked over at Carly, who was deeply engrossed in watching That 70's Show.

"BURN!" her sister yelled along with the T.V. Charlotte rolled her eyes as she poured the corn into the pot and lit the stove.

"So what did you do today Charlotte?"

"I went over to Kate's house for a while because she is going to New York then I went to the park for a little bit."

" New York huh?"

"Yup," she stated simply, popping the 'p' while leaning against the counter.

"Well anyways, your father should be home soon and supper should be done at seven."

"Aye, Aye Captain," she said saluting and spinning on her heel.

She looked over to the T.V. and saw that it was still on but Carly was nowhere to be seen. Moving quickly, she ran up to the computer to see Carly sitting in the chair watching a youtube video.

"I was on the computer. Get off!" Charlotte yelled.

"You weren't on it so now I am. You are always on it. It's my turn," Carly whined.

"MOM!" Charlotte screamed to the kitchen.

"Charlotte you are on it a lot. Give your sister a turn," her mother called back. Carly smirked in victory. Charlotte narrowed her eyes at her sister and stomped to her room.

"Bitch," she muttered furiously while slamming the door to her room. Charlotte plopped onto her bed, kicking her legs onto her backpack that laid at the end of her bed. She reached over to browse the three stacks of books she had lying next to her bed. Almost falling off her bed reaching for the book, she settled on the fifth book of the Harry Potter series.

Ignoring everything around her, Charlotte became engrossed by the words on each page. Drinking them in and holding on to the feelings of the characters. Charlotte became oblivious to everything on the outside world. She did this everytime she read a book. She would absorb the words and feel like she was in a different world. A world with adventurous and lovable characters. She would imagine herself inside the book and excape the real world.

"Are these seats taken?"

Charlotte looked up to see a guy with black shaggy hair and a mischievous smile tugging at his lips. Quickly looking around Charlotte saw that she was no longer in her room, but on a train.

"What?"

* * *

**She is now on a train to Hogwarts. Exciting right? Anybody know who the guy is? Not really a hard guess. So what do you think? Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. Peace and love to all and I promise to update soon. I'm thinking every week so I have some sort of system to go by.**


	3. Can't Go Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series

_'Charlotte's thoughts'_

Chapter 2:Can't Go Home

The guy looked at her strangely before clearing his throat then repeated his question.

"Oh uh...no. No one is sitting here," Charlotte said quickly sitting up.

"OI! Prongs! I found one!" the guy called down the hall before sitting down across from her. _'Prongs?' _she thought to herself. _'That is James Potter's nickname.' _Realization dropped on her like a bunch of bricks seeing the two other guys that piled into the compartment. _'These guys are the Marauders!'_

"Er...can you move your bag please?" a voice pulled her out of the thoughts. She looked up to see a guy with scars on his face and soft eyes staring at her was still standing. _'He's so tall...'_ Heat rised to her faces as she saw that her backpack was laying on the seat next to her.

"Oh I'm sorry," Charlotte said embarressed, pulling her backpack down to lean against the wall by her feet. _'He must be Professor Lupin.' _He sat down next to her and pulled out a book and started to read. She looked across from her and saw the guy with shaggy black hair smiling playfully at her.

"Ello. Name's Sirius. I don't think I've seen your pretty face around here before."

"Most likely not," Charlotte replied shortly. She saw that next to him was Harry Potter's dad, James. It was obvious. He looked exactly how the books described him. His hair was dark and wild, like he was just riding on a rollarcoaster. He looked like Harry, just minus the green eyes and lightning bolt scar.

_'Okay, It's obviously the seventies and I am sitting on a train to Hogwarts with the Marauders...well minus one. Where is the rat?'_

"Where is Peter?" asked James._ 'It's almost like he is reading my mind. Freaky! I just need to keep to myself and go straight to Dumbledore before I say anything stupid or give away that I'm from a different universe. Oh God! What am I going to do?!' _

During her silent freak-out with herself, Peter Pettigrew entered the room with an armfull of food and candy hanging out of his mouth.

"Good of you to join us, mate," Sirius laughed as Peter dropped half of his food on Lupin. Lupin grunted, annoyed, while shaking out his book to remove crumbs from the pages.

"Sorry!" Peter exclaimed, picking up his fallen casualties._ 'Is that...?' _Charlotte laughed suddenly but immediatly regretted it because all eyes were now on her.

"What?" Lupin uttered. Charlotte blushed from the attention but reached over and pulled out what looked to be a gummy worm from his hair.

"You had food in your hair," she said quietly, still embarressed that she laughed so loud.

"Oh..." he blushed then quickly returned his attention to his book. Sirius barked a laugh, teasing Peter about being a klutz. James just smiled and shook his head.

"I never did get your name," Sirius chimed in, grabbing her attention again.

"Oh, my name is Charlotte."

"Well Charlie, as you know my name is Sirius, next to me with the beautifully windswept hair is James. Peter is the one who is currently stuffing his gob and Remus is the one next to you with his nose in a book." Remus looked up and gave a polite nod before returning to his book.

"Nice to meet you all," Charlotte said, politely playing naive.

"Not much of a talker, is she?" Peter piped. _'I am, but if I said something wrong I might change the future of your universe.'_

"Wait...Charlie? Why did you call me Charlie?" she whined, finally realizing what Sirius said.

"Charlotte is the girl version of Charles right? So you are Charlie," he stated proudly. James bursted into laughter, telling Sirius that he was an idiot. Peter joined in with James, but Remus only smiled. Charlotte groaned at the new nickname but watched Remus from the corner of her eye. In the Harry Potter books he didn't seem this closed off. Yet here he was sitting next to her reading a book, only giving off small samples of emotion and acting as if he didn't want to get too close.

"Please just call me Charlotte..." she pleaded weakly. James looked at her sympathetically and softly laughed.

"Once Sirius has his mind set on something, he will never quit," James said, patting her knee. Sirius snorted.

"You're one to talk James! 'Lily, will you go out with me? Lily, did you see me score in quidditch? Oh Lily, you are the most beautiful flower I have seen in all the land!'" Sirius mocked with a raspy high pitched voice. James punched him in the shoulder.

"I do not sound like that! And Lily is amazing! One day she will realize that I love her and she will become my wife!" Sirius rolled his eyes muttering "Sure, sure. And Remus is a woman."

"Well he does have the characteristics of one...once a month and all that" Peter implied softly. James and Sirius erupted with laughter at the inside joke. Remus flushed in embarressment and looked at Charlotte like a deer in the headlights.

"I don't get it," Charlotte lied, trying to keep her face calm and confused.

"No worries," Peter smiled politely. _'He is a badguy. Why does he seem so nice?' _Peter licked his shirt to get a piece of fallen chocolate. _'Sloppy, but nice.' _

James and Sirius engaged themselves in a heated debate over profesional Quidditch players, Peter listened in quietly while still eating candy, and Remus still remained in the same position as before; with his nose in a book. Charlotte looked down to her own book that rested on her lap. It was no longer Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It was replaced with a leather-bound book with no title. _'That's odd...' _Charlotte pushed the book swap mystery out of her mind and looked over at Remus.

"What are you reading?" Charlotte inquired. Remus looked up, startled by the sudden attention, but recovered smoothly.

"The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Seven by Miranda Goshawk," he replied without looking at her.

"Starting early again, eh Remus?" Sirius laughed, poking fun at Remus for reading ahead. Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius then returned his attention to his textbook. He began slowly, but deliberately moving his lips. Only too late did Sirius realize that Remus was incantating a tickling hex because Sirius was now thrashing around in his seat while laughing uncontrollably.

"M-m-make it s-s-s-stop!" Sirius cried out, now laughing in pain. Charlotte, along with James and Peter, found his laugh contagious. Sirius continued to plead for the tickling torture to stop through labored breaths. Charlotte looked over at Remus and he smiled. A real smile. With twinkling eyes and everything.

"Remus, I think you have made your point," James remarked. Remus sighed and lifted the hex. Sirius panted, holding his sided.

"I...will...be getting...you back for this..." Sirius wheezed. Charlotte could see the gears in Sirius' head turn as he silently plotted a prank to get back at Remus. _'This should be good.' _

The rest of the train ride consisted of quidditch talk, laughter, and James talking about his Lily-flower. Charlotte eventually dozed off, thinking about The Beatles' song Across the Universe. The lyrics played in her mind as she leaned to her side and fell asleep. She woke up after feeling the train lurch to a stop. Charlotte lifted up her head, quickly seeing the guys already up and grabbing their things from the upper racks. Sirius and James continued to chat as they walked out and Peter followed them silently.

"You don't know where you are going do you?" Remus implied.

"No...not really," Charlotte laughed sheepishly.

"I figured. We don't have any American students here."

"Why is it only you are suspicious toward me?"

"Sirius was most likely too entranced by your breasts, no offense, to notice your voice, James only has his mind on one girl and I think Peter was in his own little world. I won't ask any questions but if you have a secret, I advise you to keep quiet until you find you can trust someone," Remus stated knowingly. Charlotte looked at Remus, relieved, and smiled.

"Thank you," she said gently.

"No problem," he smiled softly. They walked off the train together and looked for the rest of their group. They slowly made their way through the crowds and onto the horseless carriages. Charlotte looked at the spot where the thestrals would be, only to see floating halters.

"Can you see them?" Remus asked quietly behind her.

"No, but I know they're there," Charlotte replied. Remus helped her into the carriage and soon they were off.

_'Next stop, Hogwarts.'_

**All done for now :) The next chapter Charlotte shall be meeting Dumbledore. Thank you for the favorites, reviews and alert. The next chapter will be up next week and once again reviews and suggestions are always welcome :) Goodbye for now.**


	4. Help!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series

_'Charlotte's thoughts'_

Chapter 3: Help!

Charlotte looked up in awe. _'The movie soooo does not do it justice.' _Her eyes moved over the magnificent castle, taking in the beauty and magic of it. _'The architecture is amazing! It's like Notre Dame had a baby with Arundel Castle.' _Charlotte drooled over the stunning stain-glass windows and pointed arches.

Remus noticed that Charlotte had stopped walking and turned to look at her. Sirius stopped as well and gave Remus a questioning glance while pointing at an awe-faced Charlotte. Remus shrugged.

"You've got a bit of drool, right...," Sirius poked her on the side of her cheek before continuing, "there, love." Charlotte jerked back suddenly, while blushing deeply. Sirius laughed loudly, grabbing the attention of James, who also laughed at Charlotte's crimson-colored face.

"So what's got you making sexy-eyes?" Sirius asked, nudging Charlotte in the side. She didn't respond but kept her embarrassed gaze to the castle.

"Leave her be, Sirius," Remus said from behind him. Sirius only grinned and raised his hands in surrender. Remus rolled his eyes at the childish gesture.

The group carried forward into the castle and Charlotte continued to silently admire the architecture of the castle. _'I'm going to have to draw this out later. I wonder if my sketch pad is still in my backpack. I wonder how I got here.'_ Charlotte thought over the possibilites, but nothing seemed plausible. _'I wasn't struck by lightning. I didn't come across some mystical object that transported me here. I was just reading. Was it because I wished for this for my birthday? No. I wished to go back to the 60's to see a Beatles concert last year, but that never happened.' _ Remus glanced over to Charlotte, to see her face twisted in a concentrated but puzzled expression.

"Hey," Remus whispered gently, while touching her shoulder for a moment. "Are you okay?" Charlotte snapped her eyes up to him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just am thinking about a bunch of stuff."

"Well if you need to talk about it, I'm here for you." After Remus finished his sentance he blushed, thinking that he was being too forward.

"Actually, can I talk to you really quick?"

"Sure," Remus answered and called out to the rest of the group to go ahead of them. Sirius and James wolf whistled and laughed. Remus gave them a blank stare but ignored them. Charlotte blushed. After they were out of sight Remus turned back to Charlotte.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Okay, so I am going though alot of crazy shit right now and I need help."

"What's troubling you?" Charlotte glanced up at Remus. He was so kind and inviting, but she was reluctant to tell him the truth...not yet, anyway.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. It's not that I don't trust you or anything. I just need to get everything sorted out before I tell you anything. And I doubt you would believe me anyway." Charlotte felt bad that she couldn't tell anyone anything. She didn't want to lie but she also didn't want to say anything because she would change the future of this universe, possibly making it worse off.

"You can talk to Professor Dumbledore. He is the greatest wizard of our time, he should be able to sort things through," Remus suggested, reminding Charlotte that she had hoped to go to Dumbledore in the first place.

"Okay," she smiled. _'He's really sweet.' _Charlotte shook the thoughts from her head.

"Alright. This way then," he said, gesturing for her to follow him.

_**~lalalala-page break-lalalala~**_

Charlotte and Remus finally made it to the statue of a gargoyle that stood in front of the path that led up to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizzbees," Remus stated. Then that giant gargoyle hopped out of the way, revealing a stairway. Charlotte looked at him, stunned.

"How did you know the password?"

"Well, I am a prefect," he grinned.

"Oh," Charlotte said lamely. "Thank you for bringing me here..."

"It was no problem," Remus smiled. Charlotte clung onto the straps of her backpack nervously as she made her way up the stairs. She stopped in front of a large wooden door and knocked on it softly before timidly entering. The room was warm and possessed a calming allure. It felt safe. She looked around the room, gazing at the moving paintings and grand bookcases. Charlotte peered over to the empty desk at the center of the room which sat in front of another staircase. Next to the stairs was the notorius phoenix. Charlotte walked up to it slowly and stared at it, amazed.

"Can I help you?" called a soft, kind voice. She looked up to see _him_. Albus Dumbledore. _'He looks like Richard Harris...but younger' _"I do believe that you are not a student," he gently intoned.

"How did you know?" Charlotte blurted out, shocked. Dumbledore smiled.

"I remember every student that has passed through these halls during my time here. And you are not wearing a uniform," he winked. "So I return to my original question, can I help you?"

"Yes. Okay, this might sound totally outragous but I am from the future...ish. Well, from a different universe in the future. If that makes sense. I want to know how I got here and if I can get back. You are the greatest wizard of this universe and I wanted to know if you can help," she rambled loudly, getting more animated as she spoke.

"How is it you know that you are from a different universe, Miss...?"

"Meyer...Charlotte Meyer."

"Ms. Meyer," he finished and gave Charlotte a nod to continue.

"Well that's the most logical explaination because where I come from, this world is a series of fiction books based on Lily and James Potter's son, Harry. They depict the story of the final war against Voldemort."

"Hmmm...now that IS curious...I was under the impression that Miss Evans couldn't stand Mr. Potter. To think they'd have a child together...Ah, young love."

"Mr. Dumbledore...that's not really the point here..."

"The point is, Miss Meyer, that you find yourself in a different world, and what's more, with knowledge that could put you in grave danger. For now you are welcome to take refuge here at the school."

"So does that mean that I get to be a student?" Charlotte inquired, eyes full of hope. "Do I get to learn magic and get sorted?" He regarded her sadly.

"When a witch or wizard is born, their name is put on a list that is then sent to the nearest wizarding school. You are not a witch Miss Meyer. I am afraid that you are a squib."

"But, to be a squib you have to come from a magical family. I am pretty sure that my family are muggles," Charlotte declared, distressed.

"You do have magical energy, but it is far too low compaired to an average witch or wizard. For the time being I advise that you stay here for your safety."

"If I'm not going to be a student, what am I going to do here? Wouldn't that be a little bit suspicious to the other students?"

"Ah yes, that is a problem. Do not worry Miss Meyer, we will be able to come up with something," he winked. "For now, how about you go to the Great Hall for the opening feast. I'll talk to some of the professors and see if we can put you to work. Do you have any belongings with you?"

"Only my backpack, sir," she said, turning slightly to show the bag that hung off her shoulder.

"Alright, we'll see if we can get you more clothes as well," Dumbledore continued as he ushered her out the door. _'Wait...I have no idea where the Great Hall is! Damn it! I'm going to get lost.' _ Charlotte miserably dragged her feet down the stairs.

"Did you get the answers that you wanted?" Remus called, standing beside the opening to Dumbledore's office. _'He waited for me. How sweet.'_ She smiled at the thought.

"Not everything that I wanted. He said he would talk to me more after the feast."

"Okay," he said, ending the discusion of the topic. "To the feast then?" he continued, raising his arm to point the way.

"Lets go," she smiled, linking her arm around his. He blushed but didn't pull away and walked with her to the Great Hall.

* * *

**Okay, I'm ending it here. The next chapter will be the feast. Wonder what she's going to do at Hogwarts since she can't be a student. Keep reading ;) Thank you for the support and please continue to review. The reviews inspire me :) Till next time, Peace and love 3**


	5. I Feel Fine

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series

_'Charlotte's thoughts'_

Chapter 4:

When Charlotte and Remus neared the entrance to the Great Hall, there were still quite a lot of students that lingered outside. Charlotte clasped onto Remus' hand tightly to make sure that she would not get carried away as they made their way through the crowd. Remus became tense for a second before relaxing slightly. _'Does he not like me or something? I'm not THAT ugly. Jeez.'_ Remus gave her a soft smile that pulled her out of her worried thoughts. _'He has a really nice smile...did I seriously just think about that?'_ Charlotte looked down, trying to hide her blush with her hair. _'I don't have a crush on Professor Lupin. He has a wife and kid! Well...not yet. But he will!'_ During her arguement with herself, a young Professor McGonagall announced for everyone to take their seats so the first years could get sorted.

"Stay close," Remus called over the crowd. Charlotte gave him a condescending look.

"I'm not going anywhere, trust me," she stated flatly. He shook his head, amused, and weaved their way through the mass of moving students. Finally spotting the rest of the Marauders, Remus guided her towards the group. Sirius was the first to spot the two and spoke up.

"Charlie! You live! We were starting to think Remus whisked you away to have his filthy way with you." Remus gasped, appalled by Sirius' accusation. Charlotte laughed, muttering something about 'filthy eastern ways.'*

"We only talked! Nothing happened!" Remus proclaimed, mortified.

"Someone sure did take their time 'talking'," Sirius said, winking and wagging his eyebrows suggestively. James and Peter laughed at Remus' reddening face. Charlotte rolled her eyes at their immaturity, trying to hide her own embarrassment. When she looked away she saw that other people were staring at her and whispering. Remus noticed as well.

"Here. This should draw less attention to you," he said, shrugging off his robe and handing it to Charlotte. She took off her backpack and tugged her arms through the sleeves of the robe.

"Er...thanks," she said adjusting the robe. She then laughed because after she put it on, she noticed it was a bit too big and raised her hands to show the extra cloth that hung over them. She waved her arms and the long sleeved flopped over, back and forth. Remus laughed and shook his head. The rest of the Marauders just gave them a sly glance.

"You know each other for less than a day and you are already swapping clothes?" Sirius barked a laugh. Remus made an objecting noise but didn't pursue the arguement. Charlotte blushed and sat down in between Remus and Peter.

"I was going to ask earlier, but why are you still wearing muggle clothes?" James asked from across the table.

"It's all I have with me. I didn't really have time to pack much," Charlotte answered truthfully.

_'It's a good thing he gave me his robe. Jeans and a t-shirt really sticks out here. I don't think I have any other clothes in my backpack. Only an extra pair of jeans and a t-shirt.' _Charlotte sighed, pushing her backpack to the floor between her feet.

The Sorting Hat was announced, sang its song, and began sorting the first years. Charlotte didn't really pay attention, due to the fact that the monster in her tummy was screaming for food. Sirius heard her stomach growl and gave her an amused smile. She glared at him and signed that she was watching him. He laughed and mouthed 'okay' then turned back to James.

"Chamberline, Julie."

Charlotte froze, recognizing the name. She peered over Remus to look at the young girl that was now sitting on the stool with the Sorting Hat on her head.

_'Mom?!'_ She looked over the girl named Julie Chamberline, searching for answers.

"Hey, she kinda looks like you. Is she your sister?" Peter squeaked.

"No..." Remus looked at her inquisitively but said nothing. Julie Chamberline was almost the spitting image of Charlotte. She had the same round face, the same almond shaped eyes, and the same wavy light brown hair. The only difference was that Charlotte had fuller lips, a small and rounder nose and brown eyes. Julie had hazel. _'That's my mom. My mom is a witch? Does that mean...I only went back in time?' _Charlotte found comfort in the thought that she wasn't as far away from home.

The Sorting Hat cried out "GRIFFINDOR!" and Julie hopped down to take a seat among her fellow students. Charlotte clapped along with all of the other Griffindors and smiled to herself. Charlotte listened intently to the rest of the sorting, hoping perhaps her father would be called up next. But she was disappointed to hear the name Arnold Meyer was never called.

~~~~**Quick Remus POV~~~~**

Remus watched her from the corner of his eye. Was she like him? That could be the reason she came so late and was so secretive. He studied her, trying to look for the answer. 'She can't be like me,' Remus thought to himself, almost disappointed. The only blemishes on Charlotte's skin were a few moles that graced her face. She looked perfectly healthy and almost glowed. The only visible scar that Remus could see was an odd scar on her right hand. It was a small moon-shaped scar the size of a fingernail that rested the space between her thumb and pointer finger. But that looked like something a cat or a small dog had done to her. Not a werewolf. Remus sighed and turned his gaze to Sirius and James, who sat across from him. James gave him a questioning glance, but Remus shook his head.

**~~~~Back to Normal POV~~~~**

After the sorting, Dumbledore announced the beginning to the feast. Heat from the food caressed her skin as it suddenly appeared on the table. Charlotte's mouth dropped open in awe. The delicious aroma of the feast teased her nose and she gazed at everything that lay in front of her. Sirius laughed at her.

"Have you never seen food before, Charlie?" he snickered. Charlotte reached under the table and kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" He shrieked, causing anyone in a 5 meter radius to look their direction.

"Oh hush. I didn't kick you that hard. Quit actin' like a baby," she whispered harshly, embarrassed that Sirius was causing a scene.

"Kiss it and make it feel better, love?" he pouted, lifting his leg up and grinned at her. She grunted in disgust and glared. Charlotte looked over to Remus, who gave her a reassuring smile, then over to James, who had his attention to a pretty little redhead that was quickly making her way over to where they were all sitting.

"Lily-flower!" James exclaimed as he ran his hand through his already messy hair and ajusted his glasses. Lily scoffed.

"Do not call me that, Potter," she seethed through clenched teeth. Remus, Charlotte and Peter quietly ate their food while peering over to the blossoming conversation. Sirius gave James a cocky grin. Before James could say anything, Lily spoke again.

"What is going on over here to make such a commotion? And do you know why most of the first years on the train started acting like mindless monkeys?"

"I thought they already were..." Peter murmered. Charlotte stiffled a laugh as Lily glared at Peter and Sirius, who were laughing. Peter silenced himself under Lily's powerful glare but Sirius continued to laugh. Lily sighed angrily.

"Nevermind, I don't want to know what you dunderheads are up to. This is our last year and I would like to win the house cup without you guys doing something stupid to cock up everything." Sirius and Peter started to giggle again and Remus threw them a warning look.

"I would never do anything to purposly upset you Lily my darling," James said lovingly. Lily scoffed and turned on her heel and walk away to sit down next to a tall girl with strawberry blond hair.

"She loves me," James stated, with a sigh.

"Keep telling yourself that mate," Sirius laughed. James punched him in the shoulder before returning his loving gaze to Lily. Peter rolled his eyes and continued to munch on a chicken leg. Charlotte stole a quick glance at Remus who was sitting silently with his hands connected under his chin as his elbows rested on the table. She leaned over and said, "Whatcha dewwin?" He dropped his elbows off the table and turned to her.

"Just thinking," he stated simply.

"About anythin' special?" she pried.

"About nothing really," he tactfully avoided. She mock narrowed her eyes.

"I see...and how's that going for ya?" she smiled at the end. He smiled as well.

"It's alright, I suppose."

"Okay," she laughed. "So when is this little shindig over? I'm stuffed and kinda tired."

"It should be over soon. Do you know where you are going to stay? You haven't been sorted into a house..." he trailed off

"I don't know yet. I'm supposed to see Dumbledore after the feast and figure all shinanagins out." Remus gave her a quizical stare.

"All the little details," she explained. He nodded and looked at her backpack.

"Is that all you have with you?"

"Yup. This is all that came with me when I traveled here," she answered honestly, gesturing at the bag. Remus nodded, not fully understanding, but dropped the subject.

"So what part of America are you from Charlotte?" Peter inquired softly. Sirius made a loud and shocked gasping sound and slammed his hands on the table.

"You are from America?!" he demanded

"Er...yes," Charlotte responded, taken aback.

"Come on Sirius, did you really not notice that she has an American accent?" Remus deadpanned. Sirius pouted but didn't say anything.

"I come from the state Michigan. I live about forty-five minutes outside Detroit," Charlotte said smiling, answering Peter's question. Peter nodded and smiled also.

"What's it like there?" James asked.

"The weather is always changing. It could be warm in the morning, then freezing by one o'clock. The winters are generally cold and summers are nice. I live in a small town so everyone pretty much knows each other."

"Groovy." Sirius smiled politely. "So what kind of music do you like?" _'This is a test. Look at that face. He is totally baiting me.' _

"A little bit of everything. I mean I like Frank Sinatra to Led Zeppelin. My favorite band is The Beatles," she replied without missing a beat and smirked." Sirius' smile widened.

"I love Zeppelin and The Beatles. The Stones are okay and AC/DC and Queen are great. Do you think that The Beatles will get back together?" Charlotte's smile froze. She knew what was going to happen. John Lennon was going to get shot before they ever get a chance to get back together. Her eyes softened.

"I'm sure they will figure something out. We can only hope though, right?" Sirius smiled and nodded. Remus stared at her. _'Does she not think they will get back together?' _he thought to himself. He shrugged and pushed it out of his mind as Charlotte and Sirius continued to talk about muggle rock bands.

**~~~~~Page break lalalala~~~~**

The feast drew to a close and Dumbledore gave his final speech before he announced for the prefects to lead each house to their dorms. Charlotte watched as all the professors stood and exitted through a side door by the staff table. Sirius and James had already snuck off at this point. So only Charlotte, Remus and Peter remained from the group. Lily quickly walked over and called Remus to start leading the first years up to Griffindor Tower. Remus stood to join Lily but hesitated.

"Don't you have to go see Professor Dumbledore?"

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, standing abruptly, then freezing. Remus noticed her sudden halt to action and smiled.

"You have no clue where to go do you?" he asked, laughing.

"No..." she sheepishly replied, smiling back.

"I could take her, seeing how you have to go off and do your prefect duties, Remus," Peter piped. Charlotte had almost forgotten about Peter. _'He is so quiet. Well, when he isn't stuffing his face. Haha.'_

"Cheers. Oh, before I go, here," Remus reached into his back pocket and handed Charlotte a piece of folded parchment. She looked at it quizzically before taking it. "It's enchanted. When you write on this, I can read whatever you write on another piece of parchment that I have. I used it a lot when I first moved to the prefect dorm so I could still talk to the other lads. You can tell me how it goes with Dumbledore. I mean, that is, if you want to. You don't have to I mean..." Remus started rambling. Charlotte laughed at his slowly reddening face.

"Thanks Remus," she smiled. "It's a lot like texting ain't it?" she mumbled mostly to herself.

"What is texting?" Remus asked, overhearing her statement.

"Er, nothing. Never mind. I'll be sure to write you before I go to bed," she smiled. "And it looks like Lily is waiting on you so you should prolly go." Remus looked over to see Lily rounding up the first years. He nodded then hastily made his way over to her.

"So, lead the way?" Charlotte said, motioning for Peter to lead. Peter shyly smiled then started to walk out toward the hall.

**~~~~Page Break~~~~~**

The walk back to Dumbledore's office was mainly silent. Charlotte would hum a random tune and look around the hall. Peter just quietly walked beside her, leading her through the occasional crowd of students and tugged at her sleeve when they needed to make a turn. When they made it to Dumbledore's office, Peter quickly said goodnight then scurried off.

Charlotte stood in front of the statue for a few agonizing moments, trying to recall the password before finally remembering. Charlotte hopped up the steps, then knocked briefly before entering. At the center of the room stood Dumbledore and another person. A woman looking to be in her late 30's/early 40's. She had chestnut brown hair that was placed into a messy braid and light green eyes that had the beginnings of crows feet showing from smiling. As Charlotte moved closer she noticed that the woman stood about a head taller than her.

"Ms. Meyer, I would like to introduce to you Leslie Gladwell, who is our muggle studies professor here at Hogwarts. I have discussed with her your situation and she gladly offered for you to become her assistant due to your familiarity with her subject," he stated with a soft smile and a twinkle in his eye. Charlotte looked over to Leslie to see her beaming at her.

"I am so excited you came here!" she exclaimed. "You will be such a big help. I will get you situated and then we can discuss specifics about the class. Don't worry, I won't work you too hard," she winked with a laugh. Charlotte only smiled at her overzealous demeanor. Dumbledore smiled at them for a moment before he excused himself to his chambers. Leslie pushed Charlotte down the stairs while chatting about herself and the class, sometimes adding in questions about muggle electronics. Charlotte easily answered her questions and tried her best to keep her pace up. _'It's a good thing I love history.'_

When they finally made it, Charlotte noticed that the large door Leslie stopped to unlock was only a little ways down from the Great Hall. _'At least it's close by. There's no chance to get lost. I wonder where the library is...' _Leslie lead her toward the back of the room, after announcing loudly and proudly that the room they stood in was the Muggle Studies classroom, and opened another door that revealed a small hallway with two other doors standing opposite of each other.

"Okay, well, you will be staying next to me, so if you need anything I'm right here. Professor Dumbledore said that there are robes for you inside so you don't need to worry, and breakfast is at seven. Nighty night!" She then disappeared behind the door on the right. Charlotte stood outside her door for a few moments before sighing and pushing the handle.

Her room was warm and softly lit by candles. It had royal blue drapes and tapestries hanging around the room. The walls were made of stone and there was only a thin stain glass window on the wall opposing the door. Next to the window was a medium-sized desk with flowers carved into the walnut wood. The bed, also made of walnut, was a queen-sized canopy bed with black and white sheets on the left side of the room. On the other side was a fireplace with a small clock on the mantle and a Victorian-styled couch resting in front of it. Next to the door rested a large wooden closet. Charlotte tossed her backpack onto the bed, then walked over and opened the doors to the closet and found brand new clothes, both muggle and wizard. She ran her fingers along the hanging cloth then opened the drawers at the bottom. There she found plain white socks and underwear, a couple pairs of pajamas and an extra pair of black flats.

"The old man really went all out," she muttered, then gazed at herself in the mirror that was on the inside of the closet door. She made a face, then realized that she was still wearing Remus' Griffindor cloak. She grabbed a pair of pajamas and closed the closet doors. She shrugged off Remus's robe and put it on the couch, then changed into the pajamas. She put her dirty clothes in a basket by the closet and almost shrieked when they disappeared.

"House elves. It was the house elves," she said, calming herself. "Oh! I have to write Remus," she reminded herself, walking over to his robe and pulling the piece of parchment out of the pocket. She walked over to her backpack, unzipped the front pocket, and pulled out a pen. She slid into the chair and began to write. She was amazed when, a few moments after she wrote, she got a handwritten reply.

"So much cooler than a text."

After she wrapped up her conversation with Remus she put the parchment into her backpack and tucked it inside her sketch book after doing inventory.

"Okayyyy..." She dumped out her backpack's contents on the bed to check what she still had.

"I've got one dirty Beatles t-shirt with blue jeans and the works. Sketch book with 2 packets of pens and a rubber band full of mechanical pencils. Eraser. Journal. Random notebook with last year's chemistry notes. Bleh. I-pod with charger, yesss. Book that used to be Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Deodorant. House key; won't be needing that for a while. Oh, makeup, yay. Full package of pads; that should last me. Godiva chocolate bar, yum. Aaaannd Sounds of the 80's CD. Well that's useless." Charlotte piled everything back into the bag, set it at the foot of the bed and crawled under the sheets. She looked over to the fireplace and candles, which were still burning. As she sat up to put them out, they slowly grew dimmer, then the candles blew themselves out as the fire simmered down to a soft smolder.

"Magic," Charlotte muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

***This is a reference to a quote John Lennon says in The Beatles' movie Help! **

**Sorry for the long update. I am ashamed. But I am proud of myself for actually continuing. Took me a while but I did it. So next chapter should be out soon. It will be the written conversation between Charlotte and Remus. If you want to see something just send it on to me and maybe you will see it in the story :) Anywho, review, favorite, follow, etc. Mainly review because I like to hear from you and know what you think. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

~~~~EXTRA!~~~~

(Warning: This is mainly from A Very Potter Musical, so if you haven't seen it I strongly suggest you do.)

Charlotte tossed and turned thinking about Remus' robes that laid on the couch. She slowly fell asleep but the thought still remained in her mind.

"Hey Charlotte. How long have those robes been on that couch?," said Remus from the other side of the bed. Charlotte rolled towards him to answer.

"I think they're from last night, I just put them there for now," Charlotte replied. Remus scoffed.

"Well are you planning on putting them in a hamper? What's your plan with these?" he asked, scooting closer to hear her answer.

"I think I'll just leave them there for now and put them away in the morning, okay?"

"Uh. No. No! That's not okay! I can't go to sleep knowing that there are dirty clothes on that couch. The couch is going to start to smell like dirty clothes."

"Look I promise I'll put them away in the morning," she said rolling back over to go back to sleep.

"You put them away right now! I command you to get up and fold them at least! Make them into a neat pile!"

"Fine!" screamed Charlotte, kicking the sheets off her legs and stomping over to the couch. She grabbed his robe, and after folding it, she plopped it back down onto the seat of the couch. She turned back to her bed and saw that Remus was never there.

"Stupid dream," she grumbled, climbing back into her bed. She relaxed then giggled a little.

"Hey Quirrel," she said in a strange voice, smiling, before slipping back into a deep sleep.


	6. Handwroter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series

* "Charlotte's normal point of view"

_* "Charlotte's writing"_

_*** "Remus' writing"**_

Chapter 5: Handwroter

"_Remus? Helloooo?"_

"_**Yes. All right?"**_

"_Yeah, Im alright. I feel fine actually. How bout you?"_

"_You have lovely handwriting by the way. For a guy."_

"_**Thank you. The first years put a strain on my patience but my tolerance is quite high considering who I keep company with. I think it went well. I haven't heard anything from James yet so I can assume they are off plotting something devious. How did it go with Professor Dumbledor?"**_

"_Haha sounds about right. It went pretty well if I do say so myself."_

Charlotte paused to think about her meeting with Dumbledore. "Shoot! I forgot to tell Dumbledore that my Ma is here. I'll tell him tomorrow. Nothing I can do now," she mumbled the last sentance to herself before continuing to write.

"_I'm the new Muggle Studies assistant. So im shacking up next to Leslie. Do you think I will sit at the staff table? Or can I sit with you guys still? I'd rather be with ya'll since you are more my age."_

"_**I don't see a problem with that. You should ask Dumbledor tomorrow. Muggle Studies assistant? Are you studying to be a professor? I didn't know Hogwarts did study programs like that."**_

"Neither did I," she laughed to herself.

"_I didn't either. Haha. It broadens my horizons tho. I always wanted to be a teacher but I was aiming more towards history."_

"_**Then why Muggle Studies?"**_

"_When the oportunity arises, accept the challenge. Idk. It was what was offered to me and I accepted."_

"_**Idk?"**_

"_It's short for I don't know. Im too lazy to write it out sometimes haha."_

"_**Oh. I see."**_

"_Yea."_

"_**So how do you like Hogwarts?"**_

"_It is absolutely b-e-a-utiful. So much more than I imagined. I would like to go out one of these days and get a couple sketches of some of the architecture."_

"_**You draw?"**_

"_I shur do. Been doing it since I was a kid. And I have gotten a lot better since then too haha."_

"_**I would hope so. I don't draw much. I don't really have a talent for that. I'm better when it comes to academics."**_

"_So you are the smart one of the group? Let me guess, everyone goes to you when they need to copy homework?"_

"_**Yes! Is that you too?"**_

"_Haha no. I always know who's smart just in case I need to copy me some homework ;)"_

"_**Oh. You are one of those."**_

"_Young man. That underline was completly unnessisary."_

"_**Unnecessary. :)"**_

"_Boy. Don't make me hurt you. Leave me and my spelling mistakes alone."_

"_**Your grammar is miserable too, if that helps."**_

"_Not really."_

"_**Well, I tried."**_

"_And failed :p"_

"_**Now it is you that is being cruel. You wound me so."**_

"_You are so lucky you are in your little prefect dorm and not here. :P"_

"_**I thought it was only little boys that act mean when they like someone. I guess that applies to little girls too."**_

"_I'm not that little. And who says I have a crush on you? I am currently waiting for Yoko Ono to burst into flames so I can steal away John Lennon if you must know."_

"_**He is a bit old, don't you think?"**_

"_Age is just a number doll face."_

"_**I do not have a doll face. Mine is a bit defected to be like a doll."**_

"_Oh dont you be like that. I have a friend who thinks she is all ugly and such. I don't want to hear anything like that from you. You have a beautiful face. If you say any different I WILL kick you swiftly in the shin."_

Charlotte sat in silence for a brief moment listening to the ticking of the clock above her fireplace, waiting for his reply. A few minutes passed before Remus' smooth handwritting appeared on the page.

"_**Are you sure you could kick that high?"**_

"_You are so dead tomorrow."_

"_**:)"**_

"_Well, I'm gunna hit the hay. (Go to bed)"_

"_**I've heard that term before. You don't have to dumb things down for me."**_

"_How am I supposed to know what terms you've heard? :p Dork. Goodnight Remus. It's nice to know I have a friend here."_

"_**Who said I was your friend? ;) Yes. It is nice to make another friend that is so odd in the head."**_

"_Watch it buddy."_

"_**Good night Charlotte."**_

"_Night."_

* * *

**Woo. I updated pretty fast for my track record :P So there's what they wrote to eachother. Next chapter will be the morning after. Anything you would like to see. Review please please please please. They help me write and are very helpful/welcome. Thank you to QueenAnneMagic and guest for reviewing. Sorry for the spelling mistakes if there is any. Please keep reading and review. Tata for now :)**


	7. I'm Only Sleeping

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

_'Charlotte's thoughts'_

Chapter 6: I'm Only Sleeping

Charlotte stomped her way up the stairs then paused halfway.

"Where the hell am I?" She sighed and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. "Uhg!" she huffed and kicked the side of the railing. The stairs shuttered from under her then jerked into movement.

"OhmyGod. OhmyGod. OhmyGod. OhmyGod!" Charlotte gasped as she clung to the railing and fell back onto the step in front of her.

"The stairs are moving. Oh my God the stairs are moving." She paused and loosened her death grip on the railing. "Of course the stairs are moving. This is Hogwarts! Stairs move."

The stairs came to a stop when they became aligned with a hallway. Charlotte stood and continued her way up the steps. Looking up toward the top, she saw that all the paintings around the arch of the hallway were pointing and snickering at her.

"What are you lookin' at," she huffed rudely. Most of them continued to whisper amongst themselves, except for one. It was a painting of a woman in 16th century clothing. As Charlotte got closer to the painting she noticed that it was Anne Boleyn. _'Anne Boleyn was a witch?' _The painting of Anne gazed at her kindly.

"Lost?"

"Yeah. A little," Charlotte stated, rubbing the back of her neck. Anne smiled.

"Where do you wish to be?"

"Dumbledore's office."

"You are going the wrong way, I am afraid." Charlotte let out a high-pitched whine and ran down the steps and made a right.

"The left!" she heard Anne call out. Charlotte turned on her heel.

"Thanks!" she yelled as she ran past the steps.

~~~~~Lalalala~~~~~~~

Charlotte burst into Dumbledore's office loudly and slumped into a chair near his desk, panting. Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk almost as if he were expecting the girl.

"Ah, Ms. Meyer, Good morning. I was under the assumption I would be seeing you at breakfast. What can I do for you?"

Charlotte took a moment to catch her breath before answering the question. "Sorry, I got lost. And there's a lot of stairs. And they move." He encouraged her to continue with a nod.

"Okay, so I discovered something last night at the sorting. My mother is here. Julie Chamberlain. She's a first year Griffindor that looks almost exactly like me, but miniature," she explained using her arm to show the height difference.

"I see. So your situation has changed to be a person misplaced in time."

"It seems that way, yes. Is there anything we can do?"

"As of now I do not know a way to transport you back to your time. Time-turners are not used for long trips to the past or future. I will take it upon myself to find you a way back to your time line."

"So what should I do?"

Dumbledore sat silently for a moment then sighed. The chair made a soft screeching noise against the floor as he stood and strolled over to Charlotte.

"For now you may stay here under the guise of an assistant to the Muggle Studies professor."

"Oh yeah, about that. Do I sit with you guys up at the staff table or can I sit somewhere else?"she asked, timidly.

Dumbledore gave her a knowing glance.

"If you think that you will not make the timeline collapse," he smiled.

"Er...haha yeah. I think I'll be good," she smiled back, nervously, slowly making her way towards the exit. "Well see you later. Bye!" she shouting running out the door.

Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. "Now where did I leave those pixy stix?"

~~~~~lalalalala~~~~~~

Entering the Great Hall, Charlotte found that the Marauders where already sitting and waiting for her. Peter was the first to see here and wave her over, followed by Remus. James and Sirius however were sitting in a tired daze. James had his hand against his cheek, propping up his head to try to stay awake. Sirius seemed to have given up and was sleeping in his scrambled eggs. Charlotte squeezed in between Peter and Remus and rested her head on the table, facing Remus.

"Tired?" he asked chuckling.

"No," she sighed. "I just got a little lost on the way to Dumbledore's office earlier."

"You get lost very easily, don't you?"

"I don't really know my way around yet. And I mean come on. This place is huge!" He gave her a disbelieving look but said nothing and smiled.

"So Charlie. Did the rest of your luggage arrive this morning?" Peter asked. She stared at him for a second with her nose scrunched up and mouth hanging slightly open in confusion. Then she realized he was talking about her robes that she had opted to wear instead of jeans and a t-shirt like last night.

"Oh. No. Dumbledore hooked me up with some new clothes. A lot of my stuff got lost in the move."

"Are you a student here? I didn't hear anything about a transfer student coming here," he continued as he reached over to grab a piece of toast.

"No. I'm here as the Muggle Studies assistant. It was a new program that just came up. I want to be a teacher so this gives me experience to see if I want to continue in the field." _'Not exactly a lie. I do want to be a teacher. Eh, close enough.' _Peter nodded and dabbed his toast in egg yoke then took a bite.

"Wait. How old are you?" he asked with a mouth full of food. Charlotte winced as a small chunk hit her face.

"Seventeen," she replied, wiping off the spattered mush. Remus tapped her shoulder then tapped his cheek.

"Missed a spot," he stated, holding in a laugh. Charlotte touched the side he acknowledged. Her face twisted in disgust as she wiped off another piece of food, shook her hand vigorously, then shuddered.

"Eeeewwwww."

"Sorry," Peter mumbled.

"It's alright. Next time just say it. Don't spray it," she smiled. He nodded and turned to look at Sirius, who looked like he was drowning in his eggs.

"Will he be okay?" she asked, looking at Sirius in concern. James' hand slipped and his head slammed into the table.

"Good lord! What did you two do last night?" she exclaimed. Peter pushed Sirius' head to wake him up, causing it to roll in the food. His head shot up and he wiped his face. He stared at nothing with his eyes glazed over and mouth hanging ajar.

"We stayed up late working on a prank," James mumbled with his head still resting on the table.

"What did you guys do?" she asked cautiously.

"You'll see," he said softly, smiling. Charlotte caught Remus rolling his eyes and laughed into her hand. Sirius gave out a high pitched giggle before settling into his arms on the table.

"Sirius, you have food in your hair," she said, leaning in to pull the bits of scrambled egg out of his dark hair. He made a sort of grunting noise in response but didn't move. The five sat in silence for the rest of the meal; except Sirius, who was snoring. James had passed out, Remus continued to eat, Peter stared off into space and Charlotte sat with her head down, eyes closed, and listened to everything around her. A group of first year Hufflepuffs that sat behind her worried over where to find their classes. Next to her she heard the brief conversation about who was more 'foxy'; Lynda Carter or Farrah Fawcett. After that the Great Hall just seemed to buzz with jumbled voices that mixed into each other. Dumbledore eventually stood and excused everyone to start their classes.

Snapping Charlotte back to attention was the mass of alarmed cries from the other side of the hall. Sirius and James were now fully awake and cackling. Charlotte stood out of her seat and craned her neck to see what all the noise was about.

"What's wrong with the Slytherin table?" Charlotte asked, looking back toward James and Sirius.

"It seems that they are unable to move," Remus answered, also standing to look at the table. Peter hopped a few times to get a clear look then laughed along with the rest of the Great Hall.

"What are you doing larkin' about? Go to class!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. She, along with some other professors ushered the loitering students out while the rest tried to un-charm the Slytherins out of their seats.

"Check you later Charlie," Sirius winked, hooked his arm around James' neck and hastily made their way out of the bustling hall. Peter also tossed out a goodbye before chasing after Sirius and James.

"I'll see you in class then," Remus said, walking out with her.

"You are taking Muggle Studies?"

"Yeah. Peter and Sirius are too. I have Advanced Charms then Muggle Studies before lunch today," he said, gazing at the piece of parchment in his hand.

"What about James?" she asked as she bobbed through the crowd.

"He is taking Divination apparently. But you should see him sometime this week because he is taking Muggle Arts. I don't know what day he has it though." Charlotte stopped and gave Remus a funny look.

"He draws? He doesn't look like the artsy type," she scoffed, stopping at the Muggle Studies entrance.

"To each his own," he shrugged. Charlotte nodded.

"Oh! I forgot your robe in my room. I would get it now but I think classes start soon," Charlotte rubbed the back of her neck, frowning.

"That's cool, I can dig it," he said smoothly, leaning against the wall. Charlotte burst into a fit of giggles. Remus looked up with a hint of red tinging his cheeks. "What?" he finally said after pushing himself off the wall.

"I never thought you were one to be so groovy there, Mr. Lupin," Charlotte said with a mocking tone on the word 'groovy'. She smiled up at him after she ceased giggling. He puffed out his cheeks then pouted.

"I tried," he laughed shortly. "Well, got to get to class. See you later, Charlie," he smiled, teasingly, then walked in the opposite direction.

"Oh, not you too!" she exclaimed. He laughed as he walked away. Charlotte stood next to the door for a moment, looking down the hallway in a dreamy state.

"Was that Remus Lupin?" Charlotte nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a voice come from behind her. "Nice lad. Very smart," Leslie continued, appearing next to her.

"So, are you ready for your first class?"

* * *

**And that is part 1 of the first day. I tried to patch up some plot holes here...hope I got it all. lol. Hope ya like it. Thank you to those who reviewed and please continue to do so. And those that are silently reading, open you minds and tell me what you think in the beautiful box for reviews below. :)**


	8. Golden Lady

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**

**_'Charlotte's thoughts'_**

**Chapter 7: Golden Lady**

Leslie sat at her desk, occasionally eyeing the door for wandering students. Charlotte stood awkwardly to the right of her. The desks that had been in four long neat rows had vanished, leaving only the chairs in horizontal rows of four. Students wearing red and yellow robes lingered in the back of the classroom. The buzz of quiet conversation was held at the back of the class. The only other noise was the shuffling of feet in the hallway and Leslie's nails tapping lightly on wood. Charlotte looked around the room to see brightly colored posters assaulting her eyes. Charlotte fixed her gaze at the schedule Leslie had in front of her.

**Monday**:

1st hour- Muggle Music 7th year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

2nd hour- Muggle Studies Slytherin and 5th year Griffindor

lunch

3rd hour- Muggle Art 5th year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

4th hour- Muggle Studies 6th year Griffindor

**Tuesday**:

1st hour- Muggle Music 4th and 5th year Ravenclaw

2nd hour- Muggle Studies 7th year Ravenclaw

lunch

3rd hour- Muggle Art 6th year Griffindor and Hufflepuff

4th hour- Muggle Studies 7th year Griffindor and Hufflepuff

**Wednesday**:

1st hour- Muggle Music 6th year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

2nd hour- Muggle Studies 4th year Slytherin and Hufflepuff

lunch

3rd hour- Muggle Art 7th year Ravenclaw and Griffindor

4th hour Muggle Studies 5th year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

**Thursday**:

1st hour- Muggle Music 4th year Griffindor and Hufflepuff

2nd hour- Muggle Studies 7th year Griffindor and Hufflepuff

lunch

3rd hour- Muggle Art 4th year Griffindor and Hufflepuff

4th hour Muggle Studies 4th year Ravenclaw and Griffindor

**Friday**:

1st hour- Muggle Music 5th year Griffindor and Hufflepuff

2nd hour- Muggle Studies 6th year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

lunch

3rd hour- Muggle Art 7th year Hufflepuff

4th hour Muggle Studies 7th year Ravenclaw

"Hey, what's today?" Charlotte whispered to Leslie.

"Thursday all day," she whispered back with a cheeky grin. Leslie randomly picked up some papers, shuffled them neatly together, clanked them on the wood, and placed them on the corner of the desk. A shrill bell rang out, signaling classes to start, and students poured into their seats. They all sat in clumps of their colors; reds up front, yellows in back, some even mixed.

Charlotte watched them interact with each other, analyzing their actions. There were three girls in red sitting in the front row to her right giggling. One pointed to the odd-ball Hufflepuff boy who also sat in the front but was all the way to the left. He sat quietly looking at the floor, ignoring the guy behind him that was kicking his seat. _'A lot of segregation here. Poor kid.' _Leslie stood up, walked over to the chalkboard that was on the wall to the right of Charlotte and began writing in the middle of the board. Silence washed over the students as they noticed that their teacher had moved.

**'Professor Gladwell and Assistant Professor Meyer**

**Intro Muggle Music.'**

Leslie turned around briskly with a bright smile and placed the piece of chalk on her desk.

"Good morning and welcome to Intro to Muggle Music. I am Professor Gladwell, and this," she waved her arm to Charlotte, "is my assistant Charlotte Meyer. She came all the way from America for an internship here at Hogwarts so I wish for you to give her fond memories by being on your best behavior," she smiled, eyeing a girl in the middle row who was currently talking to the boy next to her. Leslie coughed and raised her eyebrow at the girl. The boy next to her kicked her seat and nodded to look up. She flushed in embarrassment and became silent.

"Okay, right off the bat I would very much like if you would not talk when I am talking. It is rude and will not be tolerated. So you get a warning Ms. Ellington, since it is the first day," she continued pacing over to her desk then leaned onto it. Charlotte shifted her stance. "You will not need your wands in this class for it is a part of Muggle Studies. Taking notes is an important part of this class, so if you want to keep up, I suggest you come prepared to class."

Leslie turned to pick up a large stack of papers and handed them to Charlotte. "Hand these out please," she said softly to Charlotte. She accepted the stack and started from the back of the class, working her way forward.

"Ms. Meyer will be handing out the syllabus. In it you will find the rules of the classroom, what projects you will be doing throughout the year, what materials are accepted for projects and of course what subjects you will be covering in this class." As Charlotte was passing them out she noticed how the students would stare and whisper, but as she walked past them they would become silent again.

"Did you see her at the Great Hall last night?" "She looks pretty young to be a professor." "Dude, she's totally foxy, man." "Wasn't she sitting with the Marauders?" were some of the whispers she caught. She handed the last one to the shy boy in Hufflepuff robes. She gave him a small smile before trotting back up to where she was standing before.

~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Class dragged on as Leslie animatedly talked about what to expect in future classes, assigned a short essay on what they knew already about muggle music and instruments, then let them out 5 minutes early.

"It's good to ask what they know so you get a feel for what you have to teach. Just a tip for the future, right?" she winked at Charlotte while bumping her on the arm with her elbow. "So how did you like your first class?"

"To be completely honest...it was kinda boring," Charlotte said sheepishly. Leslie gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well it is the first week and its going to be all introduction. I don't expect it to be exciting til next week. Sorry you were standing around for a while. I haven't got much for you to do yet," she said while flicking her wand about the room. The classroom transformed back to the way it was when Charlotte saw it the first time the night before. The chairs turned back into vertical rows while desks appeared in front of them, the music posters turned into muggle facts with example pictures, and the chalkboard now read:

**'Professor Gladwell and Assistant Professor Meyer**

**Muggle Studies year 7.'**

"You can relax for a bit now. Next class doesn't start for another twenty minutes," Leslie called from behind her. She sat with her feet resting lazily atop her desk and conjured a chair for Charlotte to sit. _'She acts like a teenager haha.' _Charlotte grinned at the chair.

"Thank you." Charlotte slumped into the chair, relieving the pain in her feet. She let out a sigh of relief and flexed her toes. _'Sweet relief!'_

"So I have a question. I've noticed that there isn't a bathroom in my room. Where am I supposed to take a shower?"

"That is the privilege I gave away to give you your room," Leslie laughed. _'My room was a bathroom? I don't know what to think of that...' _"We will have to use the girl's facility down the hall. Albus added shower stalls for us."

"You gave away your private bathroom for me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hang loose girl! It's cool. I can rough it this year for someone that wants to spread the muggle word," Leslie lilted. From what Charlotte observed, Leslie seemed cheerful and carefree. Just like a Hippie.

They sat in silence for a moment as Leslie turned to the record player that was behind her against the wall. It sat on top of a high table with a plastic orange crate full of records underneath it. She leaned over and flicked through the crate, then pulled out Innervisions by Stevie Wonder. She slid it out of the sleeve, gently placed the record on the wheel and set the needle down after turning it on. The funky beats filled the classroom, keeping the calm mood intact.

"Cool huh?" Leslie grinned at her. "This is the only classroom that is rigged for electricity. Also the only place in the castle where muggle technology actually works."

"Anything can work in here?" Charlotte asked, subconsciously feeling her pocket where her I-pod rested.

"Albus really went all out for this classroom. I'm glad too. It's better to have demonstrations with the real thing than just talk about it. It keeps the students interested."

Leslie and Charlotte fell into a mutual silence. Leslie leaned back, listening to the music with her eyes closed. Charlotte stayed quiet for a few moments before her curiosity and need to break the silence got the best of her.

"So, what did you do before you decided to be a Muggle Studies professor?" Charlotte inquired.

"Well, to be completely honest, I went to a muggle college in America. New York. I heard it was an interesting scene and I went to go check it out. I was always interested in muggle studies when I went to Hogwarts as a student, so I figured I needed to dive into the muggle world myself to get a better understanding." She looking into the distance longingly, not quite looking at anything in the classroom. "And I was right. It was fascinating. I grew up in a pureblood home and it was so interesting to be among the people I studied." Charlotte nodded for her to continue. Leslie sighed then grinned.

"I went on a cross-country road trip with some mates in their van to San Francisco once. College was a drag so I quit to go with them. We got stoned and took baths in rivers, camped under the stars, and grooved to music playing on the radio. When we got there I was met with friendly faces of other flower children, at first."

Charlotte beamed at the thought of a younger Leslie dressed in a flowing shirt with a fringe vest and brightly colored stripped bell-bottoms. Laughing and dancing with girls with flowers weaved into their hair and men with hair longer than their shoulders or in huge afros. Everyone was barefoot and baked out of their mind in Charlotte's image of what Leslie's expirience may have looked like.

"Then came the peace protests and race riots. I got swept into the protesting of war. Make love, not war!" she shouted, smiling for a moment, then faded into a frown. Stevie Wonder sang softly in the background with a calm rat-a-tatting of a drum behind his smooth vocals. Leslie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then let it out slowly.

"It was all peace and love til someone died. Suddenly the drugs didn't make me laugh anymore. I went back to New York to be met with more violence. I didn't like it. I wanted it to go away. I wanted peace. Muggles fascinate me but I don't care for their wars. Or any war for that matter. I chilled out for about a year then I caught wind of an event so far out and it was free! So I figured why not go right? Traffic was terrible. In the end I ended up walking there. But it was worth it. It was just like how it was when I went on my road trip. Full of love. Everyone was just so peaceful and groovy. It was the best three days of my life. It was there I realized that I needed to share what I've learned being among these people. They create such amazing things. I wanted to spread the word to the Wizarding World, so I decided to be a teacher."

Charlotte sat in awe of the person sitting in front of her. Leslie did what Charlotte only wished she could have done. Charlotte could only wonder what it would have been like to be at Woodstock, be at a peace protest, live among the hippies. Leslie felt Charlotte's awed gaze and shifted out of her daze to look at the girl. She smiled self-consciously.

"What?"

"That is amazing!" Charlotte exclaimed. "I can only imagine going to Woodstock. You were actually there! That must have been amazing!"

"It was," she agreed with a dreamy smile. They sat in a content silence, letting the music wash over them.

_"A touch of rain and sunshine made the flower grow  
Into a lovely smile that's blooming  
And it's so clear to me that you're a dream come true  
There's no way that I'll be losing_

_And golden lady, golden lady_  
_I'd like to go there_  
_Golden lady, golden lady_  
_I'd like to go there_  
_Take me right away"_

They sat like that until their peace was disturbed by the sound of the bell.

"Breaktime's over. Back to class," Leslie sighed, moving over to turn off the record player. The sound of Stevie Wonder's vocals were replaced with the chatter of 7th year students that pooled into the classroom. Charlotte looked over the class and saw that Remus was already sitting down in the front. When they made eye contact, he smiled. Behind Remus sat Peter and to the left of Peter was Sirius. Sirius looked up and winked. Charlotte blushed and turned to Leslie. The final bell rang and students rushed into the classroom. It was a lot louder and more laid-back compared to the first class. Everyone was obviously comfortable and at ease.

"Alright. Everyone make their way to their seats and we can get started." Leslie was answered with the cat-calls and whoops from some of the boys in class and a certain marauder (Sirius). "Welcome to your first class with the Marauders. Brace yourself," Leslie whispered, teasingly. Even though Charlotte knew that she was only teasing, somehow she was still nervous. Sirius was wagging his eyebrows, obviously up to no good. Charlotte sighed and put a smile on her face. She was ready.

_'Bring it on.'_

* * *

**The song is called Golden Lady by Stevie Wonder. **

**When I was writing this I planned for it to be more of an insight into Leslie Gladwell. I literally looked up on google top 100 albums of the 70's to look and listen for something that sounded like she would have. Before this chapter I had never heard Innervisions by Stevie Wonder. It is a great album and I suggest you listen to it too :) Anywho, Leslie was a Hippie but is more of a fun-loving adult. She takes her profession very seriously, so in class she seems a bit more serious. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review. **

**Please review. Seriously. I like to hear from you :)**

**Forever yours,**

**Kat**


End file.
